Perfect
by ToonAoYushiko
Summary: A veces me pregunto qué he hecho de mi vida, si verdaderamente está bien todo lo que hice, si, puede que no todo, pero trate de seguir mis creencias y convicciones, ¿acaso eso es malo? Tal parece que si… Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecta. One Shot. Insinuacion Nalu-Unilateral Leve Jerza


_Yo sé, yo sé, soy una maldita desgraciada! :c pero es que ya no tengo tiempo de nada y si tengo lo utilizo para descansar del estrés de la escuela y todo eso :S pero bueno, espero poder organizar mejor mis tiempos para poderle seguir a Is The Destiny? ((aveces las manos me pican por escribir pero cuando estoy frente a la compu se me van las ideas :'( )) en fin, soy nueva en este fandom de Fairy Tail! :D me la pasaba leyendo muchísimos fics Nalu ((y me encantan :D)) y pues estaba escuchando la canción de simple plan (perfect) y esto salió :D ((Lucy es mi personaje favorito y pienso que es independiente a su manera, no me agradan las personas que le dicen inútil o acido-chan como en cierta página de fb :T)) pero en fin! Espero que les guste! No soy la mejor de las escritoras así que perdonen la ortografía y si en algunas partes esta confuso :P_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y la canción de Perfect es de Simple Plan**_

* * *

 _ **PERFECT**_

 _ **.**_

 _Porque lo hemos perdido todo, nada dura para siempre…_

 _Ahora es muy tarde y no podemos regresar atras…_

 _._

A veces me pregunto qué he hecho de mi vida, si verdaderamente está bien todo lo que hice, si, puede que no todo, pero trate de seguir mis creencias y convicciones, ¿acaso eso es malo? Tal parece que si…

Desde siempre me ha gustado la música, el escuchar como el arco pasa por las finas cuerdas de un violín o el tocar de las teclas de un bellísimo piano. Mi madre me enseñó a escuchar atentamente cada preciada nota que producían los instrumentos, y si prestas total atención hasta puedes escuchar un concierto con los sonidos que te rodean. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia o "cosa que nos hará mucho más asquerosamente ricos" como seguramente me llamaría mi papá, mi sueño es algún día transmitir todos mis sentimientos al mundo pero mi padre no tenía esos planes para mí, oh no.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces con eso?!- me pregunto en un tono que se puede considerar duro hacia una pequeña

-n…nada- conteste mientras me alejaba del piano de mi difunta madre, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerme

-¡en este mismo momento te vas a tu habitación a estudiar! ¡¿Crees que la empresa se manejara sola en un futuro?!- me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro hasta mi habitación donde no pude hacer nada más que llorar, llorar por un futuro el cual no deseaba. Pero eso no me iba a detener, junte un poco de dinero junto con mi nana Virgo y compramos una guitarra acústica, cambiando así la sensación de las teclas al rasgar de la pua con las cuerdas.

¡Me encantaba! Adoraba los días en que mi padre salía de viaje de negocios a no sé dónde. Podía sacar mi guitarra y tocar en el lugar que me diera la gana ¡y lo adoraba! Aunque en el fondo aún tenía la esperanza de que mi padre algún día me entendiera, que comprendiera el amor que le tenía hacia lo que hago, esperando ciegamente su aprobación y ¿porque no? Alguna palabra de aliento.

Uno de esos días en que el clima se pone en tu contra mi padre vino a mí con una noticia no muy agradable.

-Vendrás conmigo- había dicho, yo me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tal vez ese día mientras mi padre estaba de buen humor podría lograr algo con él y sentir que hacia algo bien por una vez en mi vida!

No más miradas de desaprobación

No más palabras de desaliento

Quizás eran los sentimientos encontrados de adolescente que no me dejaron razonar con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!- exclamo enfurecido al verme sacar mi guitarra en medio de todas las personas de negocios

-escúchame papá, escucha por un momento por favor- le suplique, quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo al entonar una canción

-¡tira esa cosa inmediatamente y ven aquí mocosa!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos me miraban, me señalaban, se burlaban, y mi padre estaba tan rojo de ira que parecía que sus ojos reflejaban un infierno. Me tomo del brazo y me arrebato la guitarra, trate de alcanzarla pero su fuerza era mayor empujándome al suelo.

-eres una deshonra para el apellido Heartfilia- sentí que mi corazón se rompía al escuchar sus palabras -creía haberte educado mejor y así es como me agradeces… desde este momento te desconozco como mi hija…- termino de decir para después alzar mi guitarra encima de su cabeza y estampándola fuertemente en el suelo. Cada fragmento de esa guitarra reflejaba mis ilusiones y esperanzas rotas, nunca me había sentido más mal en mi vida.

No lo soportaba más, tome lo esencial y me arme una maleta, en el paso de los años había juntado algo de dinero de mis cumpleaños. Mire una última vez mi habitación dejando arriba del buró una carta para virgo para partir hacia donde el destino me llevara.

Intente ser lo que querías papá, de verdad lo intente. No crecí de acuerdo a tu plan ¿verdad?

 _Lo siento…_

 _._

 _._

Pensé que haciéndome independiente todo estaría mejor, pero no fue así. Gracias al dinero que tenía en mi poder pude salir adelante, pero no sería eterno, me conseguí un trabajo dando clases de guitarra y piano para niños en una academia de música llamada Crime Sorciere. Jellal, un tipo que casi me cayó del cielo, me ofreció el trabajo en una de esas que estaba practicando en el parque.

Me encantaba mi trabajo y la paga me daba lo suficiente para sobrevivir, así como ver a esos pequeños niños Happy, Lector y Frosh, que siempre alegraban mis días gastándose pequeñas bromas entre ellos o que a veces aplicaban en mi pero al ver sus ojos llorosos al disculparse caía rendida ante ellos.

Creo que todo después de eso sucedió demasiado rápido, Jellal me pregunto a qué instituto asistía a lo que le comente que en ese momento no estaba estudiando. Me hablo de Fairy Tail, la escuela a la que asistía su novia Erza, y que se haría un concurso de talentos para ofrecer una beca del cincuenta por ciento. Gracias a eso me impuse una meta… ¡entrar a Fairy Tail!

El día de la competencia me encontraba muy nerviosa aunque no hubiera tanta gente en el inmenso auditorio, llegue a las finalistas y gane el primer lugar. Jellal me felicito y me presento a Erza, quien era un grado mayor que yo pero me prometió que me protegería de los "vándalos" de su escuela.

Las clases iniciaron y con eso mi integración a la nueva institución, la pelirroja me presento a todo su grupo de amigos, eran realmente amables pero aun así no me sentía lo suficientemente en confianza para entablar una conversación y Erza al ser un grado mayor tenía que ausentarse algunas veces, pero aun así había alguien, alguien que no podía sacar de mi mente desde la primera vez que lo vi. Natsu Dragneel, líder del equipo de Basquetball, es un buen chico, clasificado como el "payaso de la clase", compartíamos casi todas las clases y algunas veces lo ayudaba a estudiar para los parciales al ser yo la "cerebrito", pero sentía que no me era suficiente con su "gracias", yo quería más…

Cabe decir que el título de líder le daba muchos beneficios así como el ser un imán para las chicas, en especial de ella… Hisui, la princesa de la escuela y líder de las porristas.

Todos les decían cosas como "wow hacen una hermosa pareja" "los reyes del colegio" o cosas así que prefería ignorar. Me dolía, me dolía el saber que la línea estaba muy alta y yo nunca la alcanzaría, pero aun así lo intente. Paso el tiempo y Natsu se hizo un gran amigo y apoyo para mí, pero aun no era lo que quería, añoraba su reconocimiento, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, de lo que soy, así como yo me siento por el al finalizar cada partido de básquet.

Happy resulto ser el primo de Natsu y le pedí de favor que no le comentara nada sobre que yo era su instructora de guitarra, el accedió con su manitas tapando su cara y enrollando su lengua al decir: "Te guuustaa…" no le respondí nada.

-Sé que esto te interesara- me comento Erza. Estábamos en Crime Sorciere cuando Jellal junto con Erza aparecieron para mostrarme un afiche en el que se mencionaba una competencia de música.

-esto es genial y el premio ¡es grandioso! ¡Gracias Erza!- exclame eufórica

-sabía que lo dirías, por eso ya te encuentras inscrita. Es en dos semanas, espero realmente que ganes, te lo mereces- menciono con una mirada tierna a lo que no resistí más y la abrace fuertemente.

Así pues, puse manos a la obra, me la pasaba un rato en la sala de música tratando de componer algo pensando en mi padre… en Natsu… en mi pasión…

Pero no todo sale como se planea… Tenía pensado después de la competencia decirle mis sentimientos a Natsu, después de todo ya los había ocultado por casi dos años, pero… ese mismo día al momento de tocar los primeros acordes, vi a algunos de mis amigos pero no estaba el… y mande todo por la borda, nunca había tocado tan horriblemente como ese día y me decepcione de mi misma.

Al día siguiente en el instituto note como todos me observaban con burla, al parecer las noticias malas se esparcen como pólvora y al entrar al aula lo vi, estaba con ella y se estaban besando…

Ya no podía con esto, escuche de algunos estudiantes que ayer fue el concurso de porristas… y mi corazón se agrieto aún más…

-Perdón…- dijo rascándose la nuca… no me importo mas nada y le comente como me sentía –pero no creo que seas el tipo de chica con el que encaje ¿si me entiendes?- asentí torpemente, no quería ni mirarlo a la cara o terminaría llorando –podemos seguir siendo amigos

Sentía que todos se me venía encima, el esfuerzo por sacar mi beca adelante, el trabajo… mis "amigos" que dejaron de hablar conmigo después de que Hisui se integrara al grupo… simplemente ya no podía más…

-ya no puedo… me siento como cuando empecé…-le comente a Erza, a quien ya consideraba como mi hermana

-¿y qué piensas hacer?- suspiro. Yo saque de mi mochila una carta y se la entregue -¿Qué es esto?

-El día que se llevó a cabo el concurso al parecer estaba presente la escuela Sabertooth, realmente no sé porque les interese si ese día toque fatal, pero… me quieren con ellos- le comente, realmente no entendía que se traían entre manos. La escuela Sabertooth es reconocida por sus grandes músicos que salían de ahí, al menos el 90% de ellos tenían éxito.

-Pero… esta escuela queda lejos de aquí- menciono al terminar de leer la carta y suspiro -¿Es por Natsu verdad?- ella lo sabía

-No todo es su culpa, es más bien mía… desde hace un tiempo me siento encerrada… no he crecido, creí que lo había hecho al independizarme pero la verdad es que sigo siendo la misma niña que escapo de su casa… y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo. Quiero cambiar, quiero ser yo misma, quiero cumplir mis expectativas y no las de los demás, quiero sentirme orgullosa de mi misma…- exclame con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, mi pelirroja hermana del alma me abrazo fuertemente

-Él es un idiota… todos son idiotas por no notar que tú estabas ahí, apoyándolos a todos… te voy a extrañar…

-Yo también…

 _Lo siento_

 _._

 _._

Tal vez nunca llene las expectativas de nadie pero ahora puedo decir que me siento… viva…

Yukino, Rogue y Sting son muy buenos amigos, de los pocos que puedo decir que son "verdaderos", y ahora henos aquí, en la ciudad donde todo sucedió. Los recuerdos se remolineaban en mi mente desde el desprecio de mi padre hasta el desinterés de mi primer amor, y si, le digo desinterés porque qué otra cosa podría ser… intente ser su mano derecha, su amiga fiel, su apoyo… pero no fue suficiente… para nadie fue suficiente…

Las luces del escenario improvisado del parque apuntaron a mi cara y me sentí con fuerzas renovadas, voltee a ver a mis compañeros indicándoles que comenzáramos… el inicio de una canción que transmitía todo ese sentir por el que pase…

A mitad de la canción logre visualizarlos… de un lado se asomaba una cabellera rubia, mientras que del otro unos mechones rosados brillaban por las luces… Mírenme ahora, soy lo que siempre quise ser… aunque sea una persona imperfecta, estoy feliz conmigo misma…

 _Lo siento..._

 _No puedo ser perfecta…_

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado! :D como veràn Lucy añoraba pues... cariño me supongo :) pero pues no lo consiguio hasta que estuvo bien con ella misma ((mato a Natsu! X'D pero me lo imagine al final todo arrepentido con la cola entre las patas :) )) puse a Hisui como mala porque no quiero que odien más a Lissana de lo que ya la odian, enrelidad no es mal personaje, solo que el fandom la ha convertido en objeto de odio y eso :C y realmente Hisui es de los personajes a los que le soy indiferente por eso la puse siendo el mal hahaha en fin nos leemos después n.n_

 _ToonAoYushiko_


End file.
